Voice-based communication and text-based communication are two increasingly accessible forms of communication available. This is evident from the expanding use of cell phones for both voice and text communication, as well as the increasing membership in online text-based instant messaging, including in online social networks, such as MySpace and Facebook, that include voice and text networking features. Despite the expanding availability of voice-based and text-based communications systems, the two types of systems tend to remain separate from each other.